1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust system for a saddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A conventional exhaust system for a saddle-ride type vehicle is known in which a catalyst body is supported in an enlarged-diameter portion of an exhaust pipe by a support member. In addition, the support member includes an upstream side support member supporting the upstream-side end portion of the catalyst body and a downstream side support member supporting the downstream-side end portion of the catalyst body. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4673789.
In addition, the exhaust system for a saddle-ride type vehicle described in Japanese Patent No. 4673789 mentioned above is such that the catalyst body is connected to an external plate of a muffler by the upstream side support member and the downstream side support member. Thus, the heat of the catalyst body is easily transmitted to the external plate of the muffler.